The Tale of Two Lovers
by yinyang1232
Summary: Harry is married to Ginny and discovers that Draco has divorced his wife. They've had previous but haven't seen or had contact with each other in months. May end up containing some slash x


_Draco divorced his wife. I haven't seen him for weeks- not since Ginny found out about us. I don't want to think about leaving her, I couldn't leave my kids, not now; Lily just started school and James is studying for his OWLs next year, I _can't_ leave. Can I?_

_Now all the kids are at school, the only person at home is Ginny and the love just isn't there anymore. I find myself looking for overtime so I don't have to go back to the dull life that is my marriage. We hardly speak anymore, now that she knows I love someone else it's just too awkward. I started sleeping in the spare room a while ago but it doesn't make it any better. I'd settle for friendship, but after what she walked in on… Anyway, Ron would never forgive me if I divorced his sister- let alone got together with Malfoy. But I miss him so much; it's like a physical ache in my chest, I don't go a minute without thinking about him and I wish I could see him just once, so I could tell him how much I love him. There. I said it. I love Draco Malfoy, with all my heart._

"Harry?" called Ginny from downstairs, "Dinner's ready"

_I have to go now, I'll write later- I can't say I'm looking forward to dinner, but it's the only chance to make amends-even if we don't talk much, we _ do _talk.  
Harry._

"Coming," Harry replied, shoving his diary in the drawer of his desk. He locked it and jogged downstairs, his eyes flitting along the pictures of his children on the wall. _How would they take it?  
_Arriving in the dining room, he found Ginny setting two bowls of stew on the table with a distant look in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking about; he just hoped she wasn't still angry at him.  
"Did you have a good day at Luna's?" Harry asked. These lame attempts at conversation were the norm nowadays.  
"Yes." Ginny replied coldly, then, as if regretting it, she added, "Her and Rolf were telling me about their recent trip to Transylvania. It sounds quite interesting."  
"Ginny…" Harry started, but she cut him off, looking suddenly smaller:  
"No, Harry. I'm sorry about how I've been acting these past few weeks, it's not your fault if you love him, in fact, I'm happy for you," she smiled sadly, her big, brown eyes meeting his green ones for the first time in weeks. A single tear ran down her face and she looked down, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He sat in silence for a while, trying to understand his thoughts and working out what he wanted to say, before looking up again and saying just two words to the woman he'd married:  
"Thank you." Harry then stood, dropping his bowl in the sink before dashing up to his room and collapsing on the bed like a teenager. He curled up in the corner of it, unsure of whether to be happy or upset, tears streaming down his cheeks. Eventually he disentangled himself from the covers and walked into his study, writing a short letter that read:

_Draco,_

_I need to see you, meet me at The Leaky Cauldron this Friday. If you can't make it, send the owl back with arrangements that suit you. I can't bear it any longer._

_Harry xx_

Harry sent Fawkes, the owl he'd bought after Hedwig's death, to deliver the letter. As he released the owl, he whispered to it:  
"Go fast, Fawkes; as swift as the phoenix you were named after." Fawkes gave him the same reassuring hoot Hedwig had given so many times, and then flew off into the sunset. Harry returned to his desk, pulling out his old diary and starting to write once more:

_I'm going to see him! I'm going to see Draco! Ginny understands now, she even said she was happy for me! I'M GOING TO SEE DRACO AGAIN! I can't believe it! What will we talk about? We haven't seen each other for so long and we didn't even get to say goodbye last time- he disapparated as soon as Ginny came in. I feel kind of bad- it's a sign of how much she loves me that Ginny is supporting me and more so that she hasn't told anyone about us. But I'm too excited and happy to think about that too deeply: I get to see Draco again! The more I think about it, the more excited I get, I just hope he wants to see me. I can't imagine how I'd feel if he didn't respond to my letter, or sent a reply saying he didn't….  
No. Draco would never do that. Why would he have got a divorce unless it was for us to be together? But does he expect me to do the same? Could I do that to my kids? I'm so confused now; I'll write again once I get me head sorted out.  
Harry._

Harry slipped the diary back into the drawer, then stood and started to pace the room.

_Five days. That's all. Can I wait five days? Maybe I should've written an earlier date… No- that would seem too eager… but I _am _that eager… _I get to see Draco again! _Should I have said to meet at The Leaky Cauldron? Is that too public?_

All of these thoughts swirled around his mind as he paced, until just one remained: _he was going to see Draco again._ This was the only thought in his brain as he went and got into bed, stopping to open the window in case Fawkes came back when he was asleep. Even though he was completely wired, he fell asleep immediately, not noticing when Ginny went to bed next-door, or when Fawkes fluttered in and landed at the foot of the bed hours later. Only when the owl dropped a note on his face did Harry awake; he sat bolt upright, fumbling for his glasses before lighting his wand to read Draco's reply:

_Harry,_  
_I can't wait five days. I'll be in Godric's Hollow at 6am, meet me by the memorial. If you're not there, I'll wait two hours, then come to your place. Please come,_  
_Draco xx_

Harry snatched his watch from the table- it was 4:30. He jumped out of bed, sprinting to the bathroom, where he quickly washed and shaved with the old razor Mr Delacour had given him all those years ago, before dashing back into his room. He found himself standing in front of his cupboard with no idea of what to wear. He decided to worry about that later and skipped downstairs for breakfast in a towelling robe.  
Even though he was a wizard and had known this since he was just eleven, Harry still cooked in a very muggle-ish way. The only thing he used his wand for was to quick-start the fire used to cook some sausages- the same kind, as it happened, that he'd eaten with Hagrid on the fateful morning of his eleventh birthday.  
After breakfast, Harry hurried back upstairs to get dressed. Ginny was standing at the top of the stairs, a bundle of clothes on her arm.

"I-I'm going to see Draco!" Harry grinned, pausing in front of her.

"I guessed," she smiled, passing him the clothes, "I think he'll like these, and I know you like them, too. You'll feel better if you're comfortable."

"Thank you Ginny," Harry replied, a lead weight of guilt appearing in his stomach, "Look, I'm sorry it didn't… work out between us, but-" he looked into her face before continuing, almost pleading for forgiveness, "We'll stay friends, and not just for the kids, for us. Right?"

Ginny looked like she was going to say something in reply, but instead she stepped forward and hugged him, muttering: "Don't feel guilty, Harry. And I just know you'll do great today." Harry nodded in thanks, before removing himself from the hug and going to get dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt happy; he was wearing his favourite green jumper and some comfortable jeans. He made a quick attempt to tame his hair, before giving up and checking his watch again- 6:00. Seeing this, he ran downstairs, grabbed a coat and stepped out into the fresh, winter morning.

As Harry approached the memorial in the square, he saw it change into the statue of his parents, stopping a moment as he gazed up at their faces, preserved forever in stone. His eyes then flitted to a movement on the other side of the square; a man turning to look at him. Draco.

Without realising it, Harry was walking towards Draco, fixated on those cool, blue eyes. He was in a trance-like state, and only realised he'd moved when he was standing there with the man in front of him. His eyes took in the white of Draco's hair, contrasting sharply with his black cloak, which was coated in a smattering of snow.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, not quite believing this could be real. He reached out his hand, not quite touching his love's pale cheek. Harry could feel Draco's breath on his fingertips, and as he searched those striking eyes he felt something stir inside him and took the tiniest of steps forward. Until then Draco had been standing completely still, but at this tiny movement, he seemed to awaken.

"Harry…" Draco choked out, looking intensely, almost hungrily, back at Harry for a few seconds, and then he dived forward into a sudden hug, engulfing Harry in his strong arms, "I missed you… so much…" Harry couldn't speak; he just nodded into Draco's chest and hugged him tightly back. Both men had tears running down their faces, but neither made a sound, savouring this moment of reunion.

Eventually, they broke apart, still close but far enough away from eachother that they could see each other's faces. Their eyes were locked together, the green pair meeting the blue and staying there, neither man wanting to sever the connection. Slowly, Draco tilted his head down, his eyes fluttering closed as his fingers gently lifted Harry's chin up to bring their lips tenderly together. It was just a gentle kiss at first, but both men were desperate for more of each other, kissing more and more passionately as Harry rested his hand on the back of Draco's head to stop him pulling back and Draco cupped Harry's cheek with his own hand for the same reason. Draco's other hand came to rest between Harry's shoulder blades, and Harry, in turn, placed his hand on Draco's muscular chest. They kissed until snow started to fall around them and, finally taking a step away from each other, the two men regarded each other once more, each devouring the other with his eyes as the snowflakes settled in their hair and on their eyelashes.

"Follow me," Draco whispered, grabbing Harry's hand. A shiver went down Harry's spine and he nodded, unable to speak.

The last thing Harry saw before they disapparated was Draco's laughing face, illuminated from behind by the first few rays of the sun as he turned his body away, but kept his eyes focused on Harry, his black velvet cloak twirling around his feet.


End file.
